Pokémon: Best Wishes
by NS608
Summary: Unova... Una región alejada de las ya conocidas, plagada de nuevos y raros Pokemon. Nuestro héroe Ash Ketchum se sumergirá en ésta región en una nueva y emocionante aventura y su fiel compañero Pikachu estará ahí para acompañarlo. ¿Qué es lo que le espera? ¿Qué tendrá de distinto éste viaje? Averigüenlo...
1. Chapter 1

Realmente estaba emocionada...

Hoy repetirían por televisión los combates de la liga de Sinnoh.

Podría volver a ver las batallas del entrenador que más admiraba...

Ash Ketchum.

La voz de su madre se escuchó detrás de ella- ¿otra vez la liga Sinnoh? Es tercera vez que la repiten éste mes-

La chica volteó a ver a su madre- eso no le quita la emoción-

\- lo que digas, Mei-

Una voz proveniente del televisor hizo que fijaran su atención en éste- el combate entre Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y Paul de Ciudad Veilstone está a punto de comenzar-

A la chica de Ciudad Engobe le brillaban los ojos de emoción- ¡ése el el mejor combate de la liga!-

Su madre observaba a su hija acariciarse su cabello castaño mientras pensaba- ¿por qué está emocionada si ya sabe cómo termina?-

Pasó alrededor de una hora y Mei seguía mirando la televisión cómo si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

La chica de ojos azules se puso de pié repentinamente sobresaltando a su madre- ¡ Vamos infernape, ponte de pié y derrota a ese Electivire!-

La mujer rodó los ojos- sabes que ganará-

Su hija en respuesta la fulminó con la mirada.

Pasó otra media hora del día y la castaña aún estaba pegada al televisor.

El hombre de la televisión habló- el ganador es...Tobias-

La madre de la joven dio un suspiro- después de todo ese tal Ash no era tan fuerte-

Mei frunció ligeramente el ceño-¿Cómo dices eso?-

\- su rival lo derrotó sólo con dos Pokemon-

\- es porque Tobias usó a Latios y Darkrai que son Pokemon legendarios, ¿quién sabe? ¡tal vez tenga al mismísimo Arceus en su equipo!-

La mujer sonrió nerviosa ya que su hija prácticamente echaba llamas por los ojos -hija ¿no crees que estás exagerando?-

Mei miró el televisor ignorando olímpicamente a su madre...

Estaban enfocando a Ash que tenía a su Pikachu en sus brazos.

La castaña miraba detenidamente al azabache mientras pensaba- eres alguien de admirar Ash Ketchum, la pasión con las que vives los combates es muy contagiosa-

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de la madre de Mei- hija, es muy notorio que estás babosa por ese chico-

Un pequeño rubor adornó las mejillas de la chica de Ciudad Engobe- no sé de lo que hablas-

Se fue a su habitación para evitar más insinuaciones incómodas, al llegar se recostó en su cama para reflexionar un poco.

Tal vez ella también debería comenzar un viaje en busca de aventuras.

\- y quizás...algún día-

Un sonrojo más notorio que el anterior se hizo presente, sacudió su cabeza ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Era prácticamente imposible que coincidiera con Ash Ketchum en su viaje ¿no?

Se levantó para mirar por la ventanta como pasaban volando los Pidove.

Esbozó una sonrisa- está decidido, conquistaré la liga de Unova-


	2. Chapter 2

Nota del autor: primero que nada muchas gracias por los comentarios, la verdad eso me anima a seguir la historia.

WillNotStand and Fire4Heaven: thanks for the warnings about the trolls, I'll keep it in mind :) (sorry, my english is a bit bad)

DarkMaster11: Creo que te confundiste, yo en esta historia me refiero a Mei/Rosa de los juegos Pokémon Negro y Blanco 2 no a May de la temporada de Hoenn y la batalla de la frontera jeje

Y a los demás agradecerles por comentar y espero que continúen siguiendo la historia.

Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

…

Capítulo 2: El nuevo desafío comienza

Por las calles de Ciudad Engobe corría Mei, una aspirante a ser entrenadora Pokemon.

Estaba impaciente...

Desde que había decidido comenzar su viaje esperó éste día con emoción, hoy le entregarían su Pokemon inicial.

Mientras corría recordó las palabras de su madre- La asistente de la Profesora Encina te estará esperando en el mirador de la ciudad, será mejor que no te retrases-

Una sonrisa nerviosa adornó su rostro...

Se había quedado dormida y no despertó a tiempo.

En unos minutos llegó al mirador.

Buscó con la mirada alguna mujer que pareciera científica pero no había nadie.

Suspiró resignada...

Tal vez se había cansado de esperar y se fue.

\- Disculpa ¿Tú eres Mei?-

La joven castaña volteó para ver de quién se trataba y se encontró con una chica rubia.

-Si-

La rubia sonrió amablemente- yo soy Bianca, la asistente de la Profesora Encina, estoy aquí para entregarte tu Pokemon inicial-

Mei empezó a jugar con una de sus coletas apenada- lamento la tardanza-

\- no te preocupes, en mis tiempos de entrenadora también me retrasaba muy seguido-

La castaña se sorprendió ligeramente- ¿Fuiste entrenadora?-

El tono de voz de Bianca denotaba un poco de melancolía- Claro y al igual que tú recibí mi Pokemon inicial gracias a la Profesora Encina-

\- ya veo-

Luego de la pequeña charla la rubia abrió el maletín que traía, en éste habían tres pokeballs- éstos son los Pokemon que se le dan a los novatos-

Lanzó las pokeballs al aire y de éstas salieron un Tepig, un Oshawott y un Snivy.

La chica de Ciudad Engobe admiraba los Pokemon con fascinación- ¡son muy lindos!-

La asistente de la Profesora Encina ajustó ligeramente sus pequeñas gafas- que no te engañen sus apariencias Mei, el pequeño Tepig puede terminar por convertirse en un fuerte Emboar, Oshawott en un imponente Samurott y Snivy en un elegante pero poderoso Serperior-

\- asombroso-

Bianca regresó a los tres a sus Pokeball- ¿y bien? ¿ con cuál te quedas?-

La castaña se tornó pensativa...

Todos eran adorables, pero debía quedarse con uno.

Tepig le agradaba...

Pero no se sentía lista para entrenar un Pokemon de tipo fuego.

Oshawott...

Le parecía lindo pero no era muy fan de los Pokemon de tipo agua.

Pero había otro que definitivamente debía irse con ella...

Snivy.

Con sólo mirarlo se dio cuenta de que el Pokemon de hierba estaba decidido a hacerse más fuerte.

No le dio mas vueltas al asunto y le hizo saber su decisión a Bianca- me quedo con Snivy-

La rubia le entregó la Pokeball a Mei- muy buena elección-

Bianca buscó algo más en su bolso pero parecía no encontrarlo.

Palideció al instante.

Oh no...

¿Cómo lo podía haber olvidado?

La chica de Ciudad Engobe puso una mano en su hombro- Bianca ¿estás bien?-

\- pues, verás... Olvidé tu Pokedex y tus pokeballs en el laboratorio-

Un grito se escuchó por todo el mirador-¡¿Qué?!-

En el aeropuerto de Unova, Ash Ketchum bajaba de un avión junto a su madre, el profesor Oak y su fiel Pikachu.

El semifinalista de Sinnoh miraba el lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro- Por fin estamos en Unova-

Continuará...

Aclaraciones:- en éste fic Ash tendrá la edad de los personajes de los juegos (14).

\- usará la misma ropa que usó en el animé en su viaje por Unova.

Lo demás se irá revelando mientras avance la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Recapitulando:

En el aeropuerto de Unova, Ash Ketchum bajaba de un avión junto a su madre, el profesor Oak y su fiel Pikachu.

El semifinalista de Sinnoh miraba el lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro- Por fin estamos en Unova-

Capítulo 3: Zekrom/ ¿Primera batalla?

El profesor Oak se adelantó junto a la señora Ketchum.

Ash estaba emocionado...

En éste lugar habitaban Pokemon que no había visto nunca.

Siguió admirando el paisaje y se dio cuenta de que el cielo comenzaba a cubrirse de nubes grises, sin tomarle importancia comenzó a caminar para alcanzar a su madre pero al darse cuenta que Pikachu no lo seguía detuvo sus pasos.

El Pokemon eléctrico miraba fijamente el cielo cubierto de nubes.

Su entrenador se puso a su lado mirando hacia la misma dirección-¿Qué ocurre amigo? ¿Viste algo?-

Pikachu mantenía su vista en el cielo sin responder ¿qué le sucedía?

Para sorpresa del Ketchum un potente rayo cayó impactando directamente a su Pokemon inicial.

-¡Pikachu!-

Tomó al ratón eléctrico entre sus brazos y fijó su vista en el cielo...

Un gran Pokemon negro estaba sobre ellos, su presencia era imponente, tan rápido como lo vio el Pokemon desconocido desapareció.

-Pika-

Ash revisó el estado de su fiel compañero y fuera de unos ligeros rasguños parecía que estaba bien, volvió a mirar el cielo que ahora se encontraba despejado ¿de qué tipo era aquel Pokemon?

Luego de ese extraño encuentro se dirigió hacia la salida del aeropuerto para encontrarse con Delia y el profesor Oak, con ellos había otra persona, una mujer.

Oak se acercó al pelinegro y le presentó a la mujer que estaba con ellos - Ash, ella es la profesora Encina, la encargada de darle a los novatos su Pokemon inicial-

\- así que tú eres Ash Ketchum, el profesor Oak me ha contado mucho sobre ti, además vi tu participación en la liga de Sinnoh por televisión, la forma en que combates me llamó mucho la atención- terminó de hablar con una suave sonrisa amistosa

El chico de ojos marrones se rascó la nuca un poco apenado- muchas gracias, es un gusto profesora Encina-

Ésta vez habló la madre del azabache-¿Por qué tardaste tanto hijo?-

Ash les contó lo sucedido hace un momento con el extraño Pokemon, describiendo su imponente presencia, sus ojos rojos y su gran tamaño.

La profesora Encina se encontraba pensativa- tomando en cuenta la descripción que hiciste del Pokemon sólo puede ser...Zekrom-

\- ¿Zekrom?- hablaron al unísono los nativos de Kanto

\- Es uno de los Pokemon legendarios de Unova, según la leyenda este Pokemon sólo se presenta a quienes persiguen sus ideales con una ardiente pasión, aunque es extraño, ya que no se habían registrado apariciones de él hasta ahora-

El semifinalista de Sinnoh lo pensó un momento, parecía un Pokémon interesante, eso quería decir que si seguía sus ideales como hasta ahora se volverían a encontrar.

\- cuando nos encontremos otra vez espero tener una batalla contra tí, Zekrom- pensó, no llevaba ni una hora en esta nueva región y ya estaba emocionado con las cosas que irían a suceder pronto.

La cientifica de Unova volvió a hablar- lo mejor será que vamos a mi laboratorio, allí revisaré a tu Pikachu para asegurarme de que todo está bien-

El resto asintió.

En el laboratorio de la Profesora Encina en pueblo Arcilla, Mei y Bianca llegaban para buscar la Pokedex y las Pokeballs de la chica de ciudad Engobe.

Ambas entraron y se encontraron con un ayudante de la Profesora Encina entregando una Pokeball a un chico.

La rubia le habló al ayudante- ¿Dónde se encuentra la profesora?-

El joven científicos miró a las recién llegadas y respondió amablemente- no está, mencionó que tenía que atender un asunto muy importante-

Mientras los ayudantes de la profesora hablaban la castaña se acercó al chico que recibió la pokeball-mucho gusto, soy Mei ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

El joven de cabellos rubios miró con indiferencia a Mei- soy Trip-

\- veo que acabas de recibir tu primer Pokemon-

Trip suspiró con agotamiento, que entrometida era esta chica, luego respondió con voz sarcástica- que observadora-

La ojiazul fruncio el ceño ¿Quién se creía éste sujeto? Ella misma le dará una clase de modales- ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una batalla?-

El chico se encogió de hombros- está bien, después de todo debo ver que tan fuerte es mi Pokemon-

Bianca intervino luego de notar el tenso ambiente que había entre los entrenadores novatos- aquí en el laboratorio hay una arena para combatir AMISTOSAMENTE-

Ambos ignoraron el intento de la rubia de calmar todo, los presentes se dirigieron a la arena, Mei y Trip se posicionaron frente a frente.

El ayudante varón de la profesora Encina habló- yo seré el juez -

La chica de ciudad Engobe miró desafiante a su oponente- ¿estás listo?-

El chico sonreía con un aire de superioridad- no tendré piedad-

El juez dio inicio a la batalla.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Recapitulando:

El ayudante varón de la profesora Encina habló- yo seré el juez -

La chica de ciudad Engobe miró desafiante a su oponente- ¿estás listo?-

El chico sonreía con un aire de superioridad- no tendré piedad-

El juez dio inicio a la batalla.

Capítulo 3: ¿aprobar o reprobar? El primer desafío de Mei

Se sentía la tensión en la arena de combate, la chica de ciudad Engobe tendría su primera batalla como entrenadora Pokemon y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa.

Ambos jóvenes lanzaron sus pokeball al aire exclamando al unísono-¡Snivy sal ahora! -

Ambos Pokemon de hierba hicieron acto de presencia en el campo de batalla.

La castaña se sorprendió ligeramente y pensó- también tiene un Snivy-

Trip decidió dar inicio al combate- utiliza embestida-

La chica de ojos azules salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos- ¡esquivalo!-

El Snivy de Mei esquivó el ataque de su oponente a duras penas.

El chico aún no acababa su ataque- no dejes que reaccione y utiliza látigo cepa-

Ésta vez si impactó el ataque logrando derribar al Pokemon de la novata.

\- maldición ¿cómo sabe que ataques tiene su Snivy si acaba de recibirlo?- la frustración comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en la chica de ojos azules ya que al no conocer a su Pokemon no podía usar y crear muchas estrategias.

Trip aún mantenía la sonrisa arrogante en su rostro- gracias a la Pokedex puedes conocer cuáles son los movimientos de los Pokemon que capturas, es lo básico que debe saber un entrenador-

Mei apretó los puños, haría que ése sujeto mordiera el polvo.

La castaña decidió que era el momento de pasar a la ofensiva- ahora Snivy-¡usa embestida!-

El Pokemon de hierba se lanzó contra su rival.

Por la entrada del laboratorio apareció la profesora Encina junto a los nativos de Kanto, al no encontrar a nadie se extrañó pero terminó por dejarlo pasar.

La científica no quería perder el tiempo- Ash, dame a Pikachu no hay tiempo que perder-

El azabache le entregó su Pokemon inicial a la profesora.

El Profesor Oak intervino- yo la ayudaré Profesora Encina-

La mujer en respuesta asintió, luego miró al pelinegro y a su madre- ustedes conozcan el laboratorio, en la parte de atrás hay una arena de combate-

El Ketchum se emocionó y de inmediato se dirigió a la arena .

Volviendo al combate, Mei estaba acorralada, no sabía que movimientos tenía su Snivy ya que aún no le entregaban su Pokedex.

En cambio Trip conocía casi a la perfección a su Pokemon.

Su frustración aumentó.

Si tan sólo Bianca le hubiese dado la Pokedex en un principio...

Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso- Snivy usa embestida otra vez-

Su oponente reaccionó a tiempo- esquivalo y termina con látigo cepa-

El Snivy de Trip esquivó la embestida del Pokemon de Mei y luego lo golpeó con las lianas del látigo cepa dejándolo fuera de combate.

El juez dio por finalizado el combate.

Bianca intervino con una sonrisa- los dos lo han hecho muy bien-

La sonrisa de la rubia se esfumó al darse cuenta de que Trip no tenía intención de terminar el combate.

\- le enseñaré a ésta perdedora lo que es un verdadero entrenador ¡Snivy usa látigo cepa otra vez!-El Pokemon del chico realizó su ataque.

Mei corrió rápidamente a socorrer a su Pokemon, si no llegaba a tiempo su Snivy quedaría demasiado lastimado.

Esperó lo peor hasta que...

\- Gible ¡golpe roca!-

El pequeño Pokemon dragón golpeó al Snivy de Trip haciendo que cayera al suelo.

El chico rubio frunció ligeramente el ceño-¿Quién hizo eso?-

-atacar a un Pokemon que no puede defenderse es de cobardes-

La ojiazul miró al dueño de esa voz.

La había escuchado antes...en la televisión.

La joven de ciudad Engobe se encontró con unos brillantes ojos color marrón.

Abrió ligeramente la boca por efecto de la sorpresa, era...Él.

Trip al observar detenidamente al pelinegro logró reconocerlo- yo te conozco, tú eres Ash Ketchum, fuiste humillado en las semifinales de la liga Sinnoh-

Todos miraron al Ketchum, estaba con una expresión tranquila en su rostro, habia lidiado con sujetos peores que él.

En su mente apareció la imagen de Paul...

Éste chico era una mala copia de él.

El azabache se puso en el lugar que estaba ocupando Mei en la arena- no me vendría mal un combate ¿Qué dices?-

El chico de Unova volvía a lucir una sonrisa arrogante- derrotarte no será la gran cosa pero Snivy podría conseguir más experiencia en los combates, así que acepto-

En medio de la arena se encontraba la castaña con su Snivy entre sus brazos.

La chica de ciudad Engobe parecía triste-Lo siento Snivy-

El Pokemon de hierba ignoró a su entrenadora y tocó su pokeball para regresar a ella.

-¿Qué le sucede?- pensó con preocupación

La joven de ojos azules se posicionó al lado de Bianca para presenciar el combate.

El Juez dio inició al combate.

El semifinalista de Sinnoh no perdió el tiempo para pasar a la ofensiva- Gible usa golpe roca y no lo dejes descansar-

El pequeño dragón obedeció y trató de golpear al Pokemon de Trip con su ataque.

-no dejes que te golpee Snivy-

El inicial de tipo hierba esquivaba los ataques de Gible a duras penas.

Trip trató de contraatacar- ¡latigo cepa!-

Una sonrisa confiada apareció en el rostro del pelinegro- ahora Gible ¡muerde las lianas de Snivy y lanzalo al aire!-

La pre-evolución de Garchomp hizo lo que ordenó su entrenador.

\- ¡utiliza meteoro dragón!-

Gible ejecutó su ataque impactando de lleno en su oponente.

Snivy cayó en muy mal estado al suelo.

El chico de Unova se vio por primera vez frustrado- ¡vamos ponte de pié, no seas inútil!-

Ash al ver la actitud de Trip frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Regresó a Gible a su pokeball- lo hiciste bien amigo, mereces un descanso-

El azabache le dio la espalda a su rival listo para ir a ver el estado de su Pikachu.

El enfado de Trip aumentó con la acción de Ash-¿A dónde vas? El combate aún no acaba-

\- revisa el estado de tu Pokemon, está herido-

el entrenador novato apretó los puños, éste tipo lo estaba sacando de quicio.

El Ketchum fue al interior del laboratorio.

Bianca dio un gran suspiro de cansancio, hoy sí que había sido un día agotador- fue un gran combate ¿no es cierto Mei?-

Al no recibir respuesta buscó con la mirada a la castaña pero no habia rastro de ella- ¿Mei?-

Lo que no sabía es que la chica de ciudad Engobe había seguido a Ash sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Dentro del laboratorio estaban los Nativos de Kanto, la profesora Encina y escondida estaba Mei escuchando toda la conversación.

El semifinalista de Sinnoh estaba impaciente-¿Cómo se encuentra Pikachu profesora?-

La científica estaba pensativa- tu Pikachu no tiene ningún daño físico-

Esta vez intervino el profesor Oak- es algo más complejo que sólo daño fisico muchacho-

\- Pikachu ha perdido todos sus ataques eléctricos-

Todos se impresionaron.

-¡¿Qué?!-

Los presentes se giraron para ver a la dueña de esa voz, era Mei.

El pelinegro la reconoció al instante- tú eres aquella chica que estaba en la arena combatiendo con ese sujeto-

La profesora Encina levantó una ceja intrigada- ¿no te han enseñado que no se deben escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?-

La castaña reía nerviosa-no es lo que parece, y-yo sólo buscaba el baño-

Los presentes pensaron al unísono mientras la miraban- que mala excusa-

Después de ese "curioso" momento Ash analizó la situación.

¿Pikachu sin sus ataques eléctricos?

Eso no podia significar nada bueno.

Continuará...

Aclaración:

\- no va a ser un Ash súper fuerte en la historia, es sólo que la batalla era entre un novato y un entrenador con más experiencia, no podía ser un combate épico. 


End file.
